Souffrance
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - En deux parties. Enfance des enfants Black Mort de Sirius --- ecrit suite à un pari avec Tite Fleur Sauvage... Bonne lecture.


Souffrance

_- Bella !_

_Une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs tourne ses yeux sombres et pétillants vers Sirius. Elle lui sourit et cours pour le rejoindre, lui, ses deux sœurs et son autre cousin._

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'ai trouvé Cissy, déclare Sirius. C'est ton tour de compter, maintenant._

_Bellatrix prend une moue faussement boudeuse puis, voyant ses cousins et ses sœurs éclater de rire, elle se tourne vers le grand cerisier planté dans le jardin des Black et, fermant les yeux, se met à compter. Derrière elle, elle entend persister les rires joyeux qui s'éloignent peu à peu pour aller se cacher. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se détourne de l'arbre et s'écrie « J'ai fini de compter ! Attention, j'espère pour vous que vous êtes bien planqués ! » Et elle sautille joyeusement vers l'immense saule pleureur, planté un peu plus loin. Bellatrix n'est pas inquiète, elle connaît toutes les cachettes possibles dans ce jardin et elle est très forte à ce jeu. C'est donc en souriant qu'elle pousse de la main les longues branchent qui frôlent le sol et va regarder derrière le tronc._

_- Trouvé ! s'écrie-t-elle, rayonnante._

_Et ses yeux d'un marron presque noir brillent de plus belle en voyant Andromeda admettre sa défaite, les mains dans les poches, la mine boudeuse. Sa sœur était mauvaise joueuse, et elle n'était pas très habile pour se cacher. Elle était souvent trouvée en première, et avait toujours du mal à admettre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment compétente pour ce jeu, ce qui faisait le ravissement de ses sœurs et ses cousins._

_Les trois sœurs Black jouaient souvent dans leur jardin avec leurs cousins quand ceux-ci leurs rendaient visite, ce qui arrivait souvent, à la plus grande joie de tous les enfants._

_- Oh, allez, fais pas la tête ! dit Bellatrix d'une voix enjouée en poussant du coude sa petite sœur. Si tu veux, quand on ira goûter tout à l'heure, j'te passerai un bout de ma part de gâteau. D'accord ?_

_Cette proposition redonna immédiatement le sourire à Andromeda, qui suivit sa sœur en sautillant à son tour dans la quête des autres. Regulus fut trouvé très vite, puis vint ensuite Narcissa et pour finir Sirius. Sirius qui, d'ailleurs, était tout fier de s'être fait trouver en dernier._

_- On continue, ou on fait un autre jeu ? demanda Regulus._

_- On fait un autre jeu ! suggéra aussitôt Andromeda._

_- Bon, ok, mais lequel ? répondit Sirius._

_Andromeda qui, visiblement, était soulagée, proposa de rentrer pour le goûter. Tout le monde l'approuva avec vigueur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle à manger, ils s'assirent autour de la table et la voix de Mrs Black leur parvint de la pièce à côté – la cuisine. _

_- Vous avez fini de jouer, les enfants ?_

_Elle arriva dans la salle à manger quelques seconds plus tard, un gros gâteau au chocolat dans les mains. Elle préparait un gâteau à chaque fois que Sirius et Regulus venaient au manoir. Sirius eut un grand sourire à la vue du gâteau et Andromeda se passa la langue sur les lèvres, radieuse._

_Mrs Black était une femme grande et plutôt mince. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond qui virait sur le roux qu'elle attachait toujours en un chignon compliqué et très joli. Elle avait de très beaux yeux bleus pétillants, et il y avait toujours un sourire accroché à ses lèvres fines et légèrement rosées. Elle était plutôt agréable à vivre, mais stricte et sévère quand il le fallait. Elle déposa le gâteau sur la table et regarda avec un sourire attendri ses filles et ses neveux manger leur part. Comme promis, Bellatrix en donna un bout à Andromeda qui fut ravie. Le goûter fut rapidement engloutie et les sourires satisfaits s'étalèrent sur les bouches entourées de chocolat des enfants._

_- Allez dans vos chambre, maintenant ! ordonna Mrs Black en reprenant le plateau. Et ne vous faites pas prendre par ma sœur ! Si jamais elle apprenait que je vous prépare des goûters comme ça à chaque fois… Vous savez comment est votre mère, mes chéris, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux garçons._

_Pour toute réponse, Sirius eut une grimace de dégoût et Regulus un sourire d'indulgence._

_- Vous savez, c'est pour notre éducation, ma Tante ! fit remarquer le plus jeune. Si elle est assez sévère avec nous, c'est pour notre bien !_

_- Sévère ? répéta son frère, ahuri. Sévère ? Elle est carrément cruelle, cette vieille chouette, oui ! Non mais, t'as vu comment elle nous traite ? Cloîtrés dans notre chambre à 7h du soir ! _

_- C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu stricte, admit Mrs Black. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la critiquer ainsi, Sirius ! Bon, pour cette fois, je ferme les yeux ! ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil amusé. Mais tâche de ne plus recommencer !_

_Les trois sœurs riaient discrètement et sortirent de la salle à manger. Au moment où Sirius allait passer la porte, Regulus sur ses talons, leur tante les interpella._

_- Au fait, les garçons… Je suis d'accord avec Sirius. C'est vrai que ma sœur peut parfois se comporter comme une vieille chouette cruelle._

_Sirius lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et Regulus marmonna que de toute façon, il avait toujours tort. Mrs Black leur ébouriffa les cheveux, amusée, et leur fit signe de partir. En déposant le plateau plein de miettes de gâteau au chocolat dans l'évier, elle songea que vraiment, ces gosses étaient vraiment adorables. _

**oOoOoOo**

- Bella !

Cette fois, ce n'est pas ta voix qui me le crie. Ce sont tes yeux. Oui, je vois ton regard hurler de toutes tes forces mon prénom. Tu n'as plus ce sourire d'autrefois. Tu n'a plus cet air insouciant que tu avais avant. Il y a bien longtemps… Dis-moi, Sirius, combien de temps cela fait-il ? Cette journée d'été, où nous avons pour la énième fois joué à cache-cache avec Cissy, Meda et Regulus, dans notre grand jardin ? Dix ans ? Vingt ans ? Peut-être trente ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me souvenir, parce que j'avoue que cela me déchire le cœur. Tu te souviens, Sirius ? Maman nous avait encore préparé un gâteau, comme à chaque fois. Je me rappelle même que j'en avait donné une partie à Meda, parce qu'elle était fâchée d'avoir encore perdu. Cissy était douée, pourtant, comme moi. Bella, Meda, Cissy… Toi et Regulus, vous nous aviez donné des surnoms que j'ai d'abord trouvé parfaitement ridicules puis, avec le temps, je m'y suis habituée et j'ai même fini par les employer à mon tour. Mais que veux-tu ? J'avais à peine huit ans.

Oui, j'avais huit ans ce jour-là, quand on jouait pour la je ne sais combientième fois dans le jardin, tous les cinq, unis et soudés comme si on était une famille… Et justement, on était une famille, Sirius. C'est ça qui nous a brisé. Une famille de Sang-Pur… Les Black. Oui, on était les Black. Tu t'en souviens ? Une famille noble et très ancienne, toujours pure, honorable… On nous aimait et on nous respectait. Et toi, il a fallu que tu gâche tout. Tu disais sans cesse que c'était ridicule de négliger et détester les Moldus, tu prétendais qu'on était tous égaux… Quelle idiotie. Et Andromeda t'a suivie, en plus. Ca a toujours été ta préférée, je le sais. Tu l'aimais plus que moi. Tu l'a toujours aimé plus que moi. Je ne lui en veut pas. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu non plus. Mais aujourd'hui, à ce moment, à cet instant précis même, c'est à toi que j'en veux. Je t'en veux plus que tout au monde, j'ai envie de te hurler au visage toute la haine que je porte en moi. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Sirius, comment as-tu pu ? Dis-moi ! Explique-moi ! Je veux savoir… J'ai besoin d'une explication. Tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça. Je veux savoir comment. Comment tu as réussi à me pousser à… à faire ça. Je ne veux pas. J'en suis incapable et tu le sais bien. Sirius, souviens-toi, souviens-toi de cette énième journée d'été d'innocence et d'insouciance… Crois-tu qu'à ce moment là, j'aurais été capable de faire une chose pareille ? Bien sûre que non. Alors pourquoi m'en crois-tu capable maintenant ? Je te déteste, Sirius Black. Je te hais. Je te hais parce que tu me force à faire ça. Je sais que si je ne le fais pas, il l'apprendra et il me punira. Il me punira pour ma faiblesse, pour la faute que j'ai commis. La faute d'avoir éprouvé un peu de sentiments humains envers toi. Je te hais parce que je t'adore, Sirius. Je t'ai toujours adoré. Tu étais comme mon grand frère. Pour moi, tu étais le plus formidable cousin que j'ai jamais eu. Tu étais génial…

Mais ce foutu courage à tout gâché. Oui, tu as eu le stupide courage de te révolter contre ta famille. J'ai envie de sourire en repensant encore à ce moment ou tu l'a insulté une fois de plus. Ta mère. Celle qui vénérait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses idées, celle qui méprisait les Moldus, celle qui était fière d'avoir le Sang-Pur plus que tous les autres… Tu sais, parfois, je me dis que j'aurai aimé t'avoir vraiment comme frère. Tu aimais bien ma mère, et elle t'aimait bien. Elle était un peu plus gentille que la tienne et une réelle complicité vous liait comme si tu étais son fils. J'aurai tant aimé avoir passé la totalité de mon enfance à tes côtés… Et aujourd'hui, je te hais plus que tout. Parce que tu m'oblige à faire ça, et tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai plus le choix.

- Bella !

Tu recommence. A hurler mon nom à travers tes yeux. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te serrer dans mes bras, comme je le faisais autrefois. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te traiter de con pour tout ce que tu m'a obligé à subire. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te murmurer à l'oreille que quoi que je fasse, tu sera toujours mon grand frère. Mon grand frère de cœur. Et c'est tout.

- Bella, fais-le ! S'il te plaît !

Tes yeux se font implorants. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne céderai pas. Non, Sirius Black, je ne craquerai pas. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse m'y forcer… Moi qui te croyais mon ami ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Je te hais.

- Non. Je ne peux pas.

- Bella, s'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi !

C'est incroyable. C'est comme si je t'entendais crier, implorer. Pourtant, aucun son ne sort de nos bouches. C'est si irréel… Mais je ne le ferai pas. Comprends-moi, Sirius, je ne peux pas. Réalise ce que ça implique pour moi de faire une chose pareille…

- Tue-moi !

Tu hurle plus fort que jamais. C'est plus un ordre qu'une demande. Je sais que je dois le faire, mais je ne peux pas… Seulement, je sais que si je ne le fais pas, il me punira sévèrement. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et tu as peur pour moi, je le vois dans tes yeux. Et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir et horriblement peur à la fois. Tu t'inquiète pour moi, mais tu m'ordonne de… Je dois le faire. Je le ferai. Et tu m'aidera, je le sais. Tu mourra droit, digne et fier comme doit l'être un Black.

- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… Je dois le faire… Je suis désolée, tellement désolée…

Je sens les larmes venir. Je ne dois pas, je dois les retenir, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Je fixe ton regard jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'au moment où j'ai le courage de le faire.

- Avada kedavra…

J'ai murmuré ce sort, presque inaudiblement, comme une prière… Je ne voulais pas que ces mots passent mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas voulu faire ça. J'espère que tu me pardonnera d'avoir choisi un chemin autre que le tien…

L'éclair couleur émeraude te frappe de plein fouet. Il t'enveloppe comme une couverture, comme un lien qui se resserre autour de toi pour ne plus te lâcher. La stupeur passe sur ton visage, mais tes yeux me sourient. Ils pétillent de mille feux, et une lueur de remerciement les traverse. Tu me murmure un dernier adieu de toute la force de ton regard, puis tu tombe doucement. Je te regarde basculer à travers le voile, lentement, comme dans un rêve. Comme dans un cauchemar. Je voudrais te retenir, t'attraper par les épaules et te secouer, t'ordonner de te réveiller, que tout cela n'est pas réel et que Narcissa m'a demandé de te prévenir que le gâteau est prêt et que tout le monde t'attend dans la salle à manger pour commencer le goûter. J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras et de te chuchoter que tu es tout pour moi. Je t'aime, Sirius. Pas d'un lien d'amour, mais de fraternité. Tu es mon frère, tu es mon sang, tu es ma famille… Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. J'aurais dû me battre, comme toi tu l'a fait, comme Meda l'a fait. Je t'admire pour ton courage. Pour le courage que je n'aurai jamais.

Ca y est, tu as disparu totalement. Le voile t'as emmené derrière l'arcade, et je sais que tu ne reviendra pas. Tu t'es caché derrière ce voile à jamais. C'est fini, on ne joue plus. Le temps s'arrête. Les voix qui crient autour de moi me semblent lointaines. Les sorts qui fusent au-dessus de ma tête me semblent superficiels. Il n'y a plus que toi, moi et les regrets au milieu. Tu es mort, Sirius Black.

Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Je ne peux pas me faire à la pensée que je ne verra plus courir, rire, sauter, jouer et gambader dans le jardin de notre enfance. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer une seule seconde que je ne verrai plus tes yeux pétiller devant un énorme gâteau au chocolat, un après-midi d'été. C'est bizarre parce que, de toutes manières, ce temps-là est révolu depuis longtemps. Cette époque est morte depuis bien des années… Et en mourrant, tu as entraîné avec toi la petite parcelle de bonheur qui restait dans mon cœur. Le simple fait de vous savoir vivant, toi, Meda et Cissy, me faisait sourire dans les pires moment. Je me disais : « Ils sont là, quelque part. » Vous étiez ce qu'il me reste de mon enfance. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'elles. Oh, et puis non, tu es toujours là et je le sais. Tu ne m'abandonnera pas. Tu te caches, tout simplement. Tu te caches derrière la mort. Car je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée que tu n'es plus.

C'est impossible. Tu n'es pas mort.

Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas montrer que j'ai mal, très mal, je ne dois pas donner l'impression que mon cœur se déchire et que je souffre horriblement… Je suis sensée te détester, tu as oublié ? Alors, je prends ma souffrance à deux mains et comme une idiote, je pousse un cri triomphant. Je fais semblant d'être fière de t'avoir tuée. Je fais semblant, parce que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. Comment ais-je pu faire une chose pareille ? Dis-le moi, Sirius ! Dis-le moi !

Je vois Potter pleurnicher. Ton filleul… Mon maître le déteste, et tu le sais. Tu connais toute l'histoire, comme moi… J'aimerai bien voir ce que ça fait d'être dans le camp des gentils. Ca doit être marrant… On doit rire beaucoup plus souvent, il doit y avoir de la joie et de la gaieté, sûrement… J'entends soudain Potter hurler quelque chose qui me frappe en plein cœur.

- Non, ce n'est pas fini !

Il ne le croit pas. Il n'arrive pas à le croire, il ne le croira jamais. Ca se sent dans sa voix, ce petit tremblement. Il est comme moi. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu es mort. Il souffre, lui aussi, il a mal… Mais peut-il avoir mal autant que moi ? Peut-être… Mais pas de la même manière. Moi, je te connais depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Je t'ai vu grandire, et j'ai grandis avec toi. On se connaît depuis toujours, on a été amis puis on s'est haïs à cause de nos chemins différents. Lui, il n'avait plus de parents, il n'avait plus rien et tu es apparu dans sa vie comme ça, d'un coup. Ca l'a bouleversé et il s'es agrippé à toi comme on s'agrippe à la vie… Et tu es parti. Tu était tout pour lui, aussi bien que tu était tout pour moi. Tu nous as abandonné tous les deux. Et c'est ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû flancher, j'aurais du dire : « Non ! Non, pas cette fois, je ne cèderai pas, je ne te tuerai pas ! » Et là, comme une imbécile, je t'ai écouté.

- SIRIUS ! pleurniche-t-il. SIRIUS !

Idiot. Je le connais depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi, et je ne pleure pas, moi ! C'est ça que j'ai envie de lui crier. Car moi, Sirius, je ne flancherai pas. Je ne pleurerai pas. Tu es mort digne et fier, alors je te ferai honneur en restant digne et fière à mon tour.

- IL – N'EST – PAS – MORT ! rugit Potter. SIRIUS !

J'aimerai faire comme lui. J'aimerai déverser ma haine et ma douleur, j'aimerai crier, j'aimerai hurler comme j'ai mal. Mais je ne peux pas. Alors je me contente de le regarder désespérer, de le regarder attende que tu revienne. Comme si c'était une simple partie de cache-cache… Kingsley fonce sur moi, les traits ravagés par la haine. Je pense qu'il t'aimait bien, ça se lit facilement sur son visage. Décidément, j'ai fait beaucoup de peine, ce soir. Par ta faute. C'est toi qui m'a dit de faire ça… Pff. Idiot. Je suis plus fort que lui. La tristesse a décuplé mes forces, je le sens. Un tout petit coup de baguette et il tombe par terre en hurlant de douleur. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres autour de moi. Ils se battent… Harry me regarde fixement. Je vois la rage, la douleur dans ses yeux. Une lueur de vengeance qui brille dans son regard. J'en ai presque pitié pour lui… Je me sens brusquement en danger. Il y a trop de gens, ici. Et j'ai mal, si mal… Je me retourne et prend la fuite. Lâche que je suis. Je sens un sortilège arriver à ma gauche ; je l'esquive et le dévie sans peine. Je veux partir, à présent. Partir loin, et laisser couler mes larmes, déverser ma souffrance…

- ELLE A TUE SIRIUS ! l'entends-je crier. ELLE L'A TUE, JE LA TUERAI !

La vengeance et la haine font dire bien des sottises, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ? Regarde-le, ce fier petit garçon, comme il est naïf. Comme il y croit… J'ai presque envie de faire comme lui, tiens. « Je l'ai tué. Je me tuerai. » Pas bête. On sera ensemble. Il n'y aura plus de camps, plus de guerre, juste toi et moi. On se sourira, on éclatera de rire et on jouera à cache-cache… Comme avant… Je cours, sans me rendre compte du temps qui passe. Je suis déconnectée de la réalité. Mes jambes me conduisent toutes seules. Je vois une porte devant moi. Je la franchis, la claque derrière moi et continue à courir, encore, toujours… Un ascenseur. J'appuie de toutes mes forces sur le bouton d'appel, puis quand la cabine descend vers moi, je presse la paume de ma main sur le bouton « Atrium ». L'ascenseur se referme et s'élève… J'arrive dans ledit Atrium. Je cours vers la cabine téléphonique, et j'entends des pas derrière moi. Potter m'a rattrapé. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et je le vois, tout fier Gryffondor qu'il est, la rage déformant ses traits, baguette à la main, prêt à se battre pour te venger. J'ai presque envie de brandir un petit drapeau pour l'encourager, tiens. Mais non, en fait, ça ne serait pas très digne de moi. Alors je me contente de lui lancer un sort, qui le rate et frappe les portes d'or. Potter, tout courageux qu'il est, est allé se réfugier derrière la grande fontaine aux statues. Je sens alors mon cœur se serrer et les larmes me revenir. Il se cache… Comme nous. Quand on jouait. Oh, tu te rappelle, Sirius ? Je le déteste, finalement, ce Potter. Définitivement. De me faire souvenir une fois de plus de cette époque… J'ai décidé de jouer un peu avec lui, histoire de l'énerver, pour lui faire regretter de m'avoir fait ressentir cet horrible pincement au cœur.

- Allez, allez, sors de là, mon petit Harry ! criais-je alors en prenant une voix de bébé qui résonna dans toute la salle. Sinon, à quoi ça sert de me courir après ? Je croyais que tu étais là pour venger mon cher cousin !

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là ! répond-il sur le même ton.

Courageux… Ca me dégoût. Il est pathétique. Sa voix résonne en écho et j'ai envie de vomir.

- Aaaaaah… Fallait-il que tu l'aimes, bébé Potter !

Fallait-il que je t'aime aussi… Je te déteste. C'est ta faute, tout ça. Si tu n'avais pas joué les petits rebelles et contredis les idéaux de toute ta famille, aussi… De toute notre famille. Il surgit soudain de derrière les statues et fait quelque chose qui me donne envie de me tordre de rire.

- Endoloris ! lance-t-il.

Qu'il est amusant, ce petit… Quinze ans, et il se croit capable de lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable. Il se croit capable de me faire souffrir. Il faut tout de même remarquer que son sort, même s'il aurait marché, fut totalement inutile. Je souffre déjà tant que je ne sais pas si je serai capable de supporter plus. Il réussit quand même à me foutre par terre. Je pousse un cri, malgré moi, par réflexe. Je me relève aussitôt, le visage grave. Il retourne se cacher, le tout petit bébé Potter. Trop tard, j'ai trouvé ta cachette… Je suis beaucoup trop forte à ce jeu-là pour toi. J'ai toujours été forte à cache-cache… Tu le sais bien, Sirius… Je lui lance un sort, qui frappe une statue. La tête du sorcier qu'elle représentait s'arrache de son cou, comme tu as arraché mon cœur de ma poitrine en me forçant à prononcer les mots impardonnables.

- C'est la première fois que tu lances un Sortilège Impardonnable, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? hurlais-je.

Il ne répond pas. Je continue.

- Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, Potter ! Et y prendre plaisir. La juste et sainte colère n'aura pas beaucoup d'effet sur moi. Laisse-moi te montrer comment faire, d'accord ? Je vais te donner une leçon.

Je vais me lâcher sur cet idiot, tiens. Je veux qu'il souffre autant que tu me fais souffrir, Sirius. Je m'écrie soudain « Endoloris ! » avec une seule pensée en tête : qu'il ai mal. Qu'il ai mal autant que moi j'ai mal. Lui faire ressentir tout ce que je ressent. Il se baisse et le bras d'une autre statue s'envole dans les airs et se brise au sol.

- Potter, tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi !

Je me déplace légèrement vers la droite pour pouvoir mieux viser. Il tourne autour de la fontaine, je le vois, je le sais, il s'éloigne de moi. Je décide de le baratiner un peu et de lui faire croire que je ne l'ai pas vu. Ca sera amusant. Comme une vraie partie de cache-cache.

- J'ai été et je reste la plus loyale servante du Maître des Ténèbres. C'est lui qui m'a appris à maîtriser les forces du Mal et je connais des sortilèges d'une telle puissance que tu ne seras jamais de taille à rivaliser avec moi, pauvre petit bonhomme…

- Stupéfix ! crie-t-il.

Je réagis rapidement, sans problème.

- Protego !

Je dois t'avouer, Sirius, que c'est beaucoup moins amusant avec lui qu'avec vous, les parties de cache-cache. Il est pas marrant. Bon, je vais essayer de négocier et ensuite, dès qu'il m'aura passer le machin que veut le Maître, je pourrais rentrer et Il sera fier de moi, Il me félicitera et ton sacrifice aura servi à quelque chose…

- Potter, je vais te laisser une chance ! criais-je alors. Donne-moi la prophétie – fais-la rouler vers moi – et je t'accorderai peut-être la vie sauve !

Moi, je t'accorderai la vie sauve. J'ai autre chose à faire. De toutes manières, le Maître veut s'en occuper lui-même. Ca lui fait plaisir. Je m'apprête à sourire, fière de mon coup, rassurée à l'idée de recevoir des félicitations, quand Potter balance quelque chose qui me glace le sang dans les veines.

- Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir me tuer parce que la prophétique n'existe plus !

Je… Il… Attends, il déconne là ? Il ment ?! C'est pas possible !

- Et il le sait ! Votre cher vieux copain Voldemort sait que la prophétie n'existe plus. Il ne va pas être très content de vous, j'imagine ?

Et il en rajoute ! Ce salaud ! Oh non, pitié, Merlin, faites qu'il ne dite pas la vérité ! Je me ferai punir, et tout cela n'aura servi à rien, et… Non, je ne veux pas y croire. Je veux des explications.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? m'écriais-je, apeurée.

Il me raconte que la prophétie s'est cassé quand il aidait un de ses copains à monter les gradins… Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, moi, de comment et quand elle s'est bisée, cette foutue prophétie ? Je sais juste qu'elle n'est plus, et c'est suffisant pour me faire vraiment paniquer. J'essaie malgré tout de me rassurer.

- MENTEUR ! hurlais-je de toutes mes forces, priant pour que je ne me trompe pas.

Je lui crie qu'il l'a encore. J'essaie d'attirer cette foutue prophétie vers moi. Sans résultat. Et là, Sirius, tu devinera jamais ce qu'il fait… Il se marre ! Ce salaud ! Je le vois bouger sa main dans mon champ de vision. Je saute sur l'occasion, folle de rage, pour lui envoyer un sort de mort qu'il évite en retirant rapidement sa main. Merlin me vienne en aide.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens ! MAÎTRE ? J'AI ESSAYE, J'AI ESSAYE – NE ME PUNISSEZ PAS…

J'ai peur. Horriblement peur. De ce qui va m'arriver. Il va être fou de colère quand il va l'apprendre… S'il ne l'a pas déjà appris…

- Inutile de gaspiller votre salive ! déclare Potter. Il ne peut pas vous entendre d'ici !

- Vraiment, Potter ? dit alors une voix aiguë et glacée.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. C'est Lui. Il va me punir, je le sais, je le sens. J'ai peur. J'ai terriblement peur, Sirius. Il me confirme que Potter ne ment pas. Je m'excuse, j'implore…

- Maître, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je combattais Black, l'Animagus ! je sanglote en me jetant à ses pieds. Maître, il faut que vous sachiez…

- Tais-toi, m'interrompt-il. Je m'occuperai de toi tout à l'heure. Crois-tu donc que je suis venu au ministère de la Magie pour t'entendre pleurnicher des excuses ?

Je suis parcourue d'un frisson d'horreur. « Je m'occuperai de toi tout à l'heure. » Il va me punir, Sirius, il va me punir ! Je ne veux pas, j'ai peur, très peur… Je cherche à dévier le sujet.

- Mais, Maître… il est ici… en dessous…

Il m'ignore. Je ferme alors les yeux, plaquée au sol, et je pleure. Je profite de l'occasion qu'ils croient tous que c'est à cause du fait que je n'ai pas ramené la prophétie pour déverser ma douleur et ma rage à travers les larmes. Tu es mort, Sirius. Je t'ai tué. Je ne regarde pas ce qui se passe. Je ne fais que pleurer, gardant toujours mes paupières brûlantes closes. Je sens, quelques minutes plus tard, je sens qu'il m'emmène. Je sens ce sentiment d'étouffement qui me ramène à la réalité : il me fait transplaner. J'atterris brutalement sur un sol dur et froid, dans un hall. L'endroit est glacial. C'est le manoir Malfoy. Les mangemorts sont dans la salle. Le Maître s'éloigne de moi comme si il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de moi et Narcissa s'avance et m'aide à me relever. Elle m'amène dans une pièce voisine. Je m'affale aussitôt sur le sol sans prendre la peine de savoir où je suis et j'éclate en sanglots.

- Je… Je l'ai fait ! murmurais-je simplement entre deux hoquets. Cissy, je l'ai… Je l'ai… fait. Je… l'ai… tué.

Elle croise mon regard et elle comprend. Elle blêmit, horrifiée. Je ferme les yeux et enfouit mon visage dans mes mains. Je t'ai tué, Sirius. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une assassine. Et j'ai mal. Je regrette. Pardonne-moi… Je n'ai plus que les larmes, maintenant. Ca deviendra un mauvais souvenir, avec le temps. Je n'ai plus que les larmes pour effacer tout ça.

_Pour Tite Fleur Sauvage…_


End file.
